heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarred
Carnelian X Flame Everyone has their scars. Some are visible. Others are not. I’ve had my share of scars, but one stands out from the rest. She didn't deserve it. *** I was walking down the halls of the academy, not really caring if I was late to class. This school could burn to the ground and I wouldn't care. I was in a particularly sour mood because the royal brat had her bodyguard take a cow that was rightfully mine right out of my talons. Stupid no fighting rules. I would've burned this moons-forsaken school down long ago if it wasn't made of stone. It was then I met her. Well, less of a meeting and more of a collision. “Watch it, smokebreath!” She yelled at me as I regained my senses. After she left I just glared and kept walking. For some reason I just couldn't insult her. My tongue just didn't want to work. I’m such a softie aren't I. I just kept on glowering straight to my class. Which was history. The most boring class. Ugh. *** Later in the library I caught her flipping through a book of SkyWing history. Before I knew what was happening, my talons had carried me over to her table. “I’m sorry for the hallway incident.” My own words shocked me. I wasn't nice. I was mean. But my brain wasn't having any of that. She grunted and turned a page in her book. “So you're giving me the silent treatment?” I said, eyes narrowed. “So I swallow my pride and a fellow SkyWing can't even accept my apology?!” “Can you not see this is a library??” She hissed at me. “If I have to be forced to attend this dumb school I should be allowed to ignore airheads like you” Oh yeah. I thought, my brain finally registering an irritated Starflight glaring at me from across the library. I curled my talons, suppressing the smoke curling out of my nose. Why couldn't I insult her? Was it because she was a SkyWing? “So how's studying your boring history.” I shot back. “If this school sucks so much why are you actually trying? If you fail you can get out faster.” It was something. Insulting the book and her studying was a start. Maybe I was making a big deal out of this. Maybe not. My brain was just muddled. She gave me the most bland look a SkyWing could muster. “Nice comeback fireface.” She said. “I may hate this school, but Queen Ruby wants me to learn.” Good to know I’m not the only one being forced to attend this school. I thought, finding some comfort in that fact. “So you were forced to attend too?” I asked. She perked up. “Ruby forced you to attend, like me?!” “No.. My mom forced me to attend..” “Shame. I was almost gonna be your friend.” And that's how I met Carnelian. The only one who truly understood me at this h*ll of a school. We quickly became friends over our similarities. I never thought it'd been more than that. But the next day changed everything... *** "Carnelian and Bigtail have been killed in an explosion." I didn't want to believe my ears. The dragonets of destiny stood on a ledge overlooking all of the students, their voices echoing around the cavern, telling everyone the news. Everyone immediately began whispering in panic, afraid that they were next. I wanted to scream at everyone to be quiet, trying to listen in, knowing if they were going to say just kidding... right? No. It isn't real. It's a prank. I tried to convince myself, knowing deep down that the oh-so-righteous dragonets of destiny had no reason to lie like that. How righteous were they when they couldn't even protect their own student? "No.." I resisted the urge to fall on my knees break into tears right there. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead! She said she wanted to die serving her tribe! I wish I'd done it. I found myself thinking. I'd roar it out to everyone. Then at least her killer would've been brave. At least then her killer wouldn't be some coward from another tribe.